Twisted Time's
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: inuyasha is bound to the sacred tee once more by kikyou, this time kagome is by his side, who will save them? Kagome's life it timed!.
1. Chapter 1 Been Here Before

**Twisted Hands**

_Chapter One- Been Here Before_

Kagome sat at the roots of the sacred tree, tears stringing her eyes. Regret had started to settle in. "If I wasn't so weak, if I could just be strong like Kikyou, maybe he wouldn't be so ashamed to keep me around." She whispered to herself.

Flash Back 

"What do you mean their gone!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome's face

"I mean there not here anymore. As in I can't find them!" she screamed back

Inuyasha stormed over to the hut mumbling something like " I wish Kikyou was here, at least she wouldn't lose the jewel shards."

Kagome heard every word, but he didn't know that. He didn't know that she had them in her hand. He didn't know that it ripped her heart out every time he talked about Kikyou. Tears collected in the corner of her eyes. The scent of salt floated to the dog's nose.

"Oh stop crying you big baby!" he whined, turning around to see Kagome running off towards the well. "Fine then go home! See if I care. We don't need you!" he yelled after her.

End of flash Back 

So there she was, being the crybaby that everyone hated. "Maybe Inuyasha really doesn't need me?" Kagome took out the jewel shards and quickly smile to herself. She'd never lost them. She just wanted to see how he would act. She knew that his temper was short and that was all he cared about.

After a few hours after the fight Inuyasha began to pace outside the hut.

"Just go and get her Inuyasha. I'm sure she is waiting for you to come and apologize." Miroku reasoned. Looking at Sango for mental support.

"I'm not _apologizing_! She lost the shard I worked so hard to gather."

"YOU worked so hard to gather! I think we have all worked hard to get them!" Sango joined in the conversation. "Kagome does the most work around here. If we didn't have her we wouldn't even now where they are!" she told him.

[Kagome

"I guess I should go apologize. I know he won't do it and I did lie to him." Kagome stood up and wobbled, trying to reawaken her legs.

"He won't like it." A cold voice said behind her, walking silently through the woods. "He doesn't even like you." She added. Kagome twirled around meeting the motionless gaze.

"Kikyou-…"

"That's right wench. It's me and Inuyasha loves me." Kikyou glared at Kagome wishing for her to fall over dead so she could reclaim her soul.

"What do I care if he loves you! Your just a stupid dead wench that nobody likes." Kagome shot back, stepping backwards until she was pressed against the tree.

"Nobody likes me, but the one you love." Kikyou laughed at drew an arrow, notching it nicely into her bow. "You will die here Ka-go-me." With that Kikyou released an arrow, hitting Kagome in the shoulder. Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream that could be heard from miles away.

Inuyasha jumped up and the recognition on Kagome's scream. "Kagome-…" he ran out the door faster then he had ever ran. Following her scent to the sacred tree. He stopped dead at the sight of Kagome. A sacred arrow pierced her shoulder, blood dripped over her white and green uniform. She was bound to the tree, just as he had been fifty some years ago.

"Kagome?" he wandered around the tree noting the roots that hugged her tightly. She was unconscious. He walked up to her and shook her good shoulder, not wanting to cause the other one to bleed even more. "Kagome wake up."

"She will die Inuyasha." Kikyou stepped out of the bushes raising an arrow in her bow.

"Kikyou why? Why did you do this to Kagome." Inuyasha took a couple steps forward towards his _love_.

"She was taking you away from me. She may have been to stupid to know it, but I knew it all along. You were falling for her." Kikyou looked at the lifeless body.

"No Kikyou I love you and only you, I will never love Kagome like I love you." Inuyasha took another step closer before Kikyou pulled the string on her bow. "Die Inuyasha!" she released the arrow pinning him back to the tree.

"No, Kikyou, I love you, please understand that." Inuyasha cried after her as she walked back into the forest. "Kikyou-…"

A/N: well that was a weird way to start off a FF but oh well I hope you all read on. 


	2. Chapter 2 Released

Chapter Two- Released 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can we go see Kagome today please?" Rin's voice was filled with urgency as she fidgeted with her dress.

"_I've never seen her this nervous." _ "We go for what reason Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Just Rin know something not right." The child answered looking in the direction of the sacred tree. "Something is bad with Kagome."

Sesshoumaru stopped and wondered what could worry Rin so much. Then he turned in the direction of Kaede's village. They were close. It wouldn't take more then a days walk.

"Jaken, take Ah-uh back to the castle and meet us there." He said collectively.

"But master-…"

"Jaken now."

"Yes master." Jaken said bowing his head he scurried off to the palace.

[Sango and Miroku

"I wonder where Inuyasha went." Miroku asked Sango, both riding on kilala. "Hopefully after Kagome. After that terrifying scream I wonder what happened." Sango nodded. She was worried for her best friend, until a familiar hand began to make its way towards her butt.

"Miroku don't you think about it." She said all to coldly. Miroku's hand slowly backed away for a few seconds and then it began to move forward again. "Whack!" Sango greeted his face with he had.

"He never learns." Shippou said, shaking his head. "Do you think Kagome went home after what Inuyasha said?"

"What do you mean what Inuyasha said? What did he say to her." Miroku asked rubbing his red cheek.

"Well I don't think it was pointed towards her but he said that 'I wish Kikyou was here, at least she wouldn't lose the jewel shards.'" Miroku and Sango made an 'oh' expression and looked at each other.

"It's no wonder Kagome took off like she did." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Inuyasha is even a bigger fool then I first thought." Miroku looked down from Kilala's back. "Let's head back they are probably in Kagome's time." With that kilala turned around and headed back towards Kaede's village.

[Rin

"Hurry Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted taking a hold of him hand and began to run.

"_Well I never! If she wasn't my ward I would have killed her for rushing me!" _Sesshoumaru picked up his pace until he stood in a clearing. Rin let go of his hand and continued to run around the tree. All Sesshoumaru could sense is his brother and a tinge of Kagome followed by death.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried tears rushing to her face as she ran back to him. "Lord Sesshoumaru please help me!" She ran back to him crying falling down by his feet. Sesshoumaru nodded and followed her to the other side of the tree, seeing first Kagome then his half-breed brother. "We have to help them lord Sesshoumaru we have to!" Rin tugged lightly at his pants. "We have to-…"

"Rin there is nothing we can do for them!" Sesshoumaru barked. Hating the thought of helping his brother.

"Fine! Sesshoumaru no help then Rin will!" she screamed at him and ran up to the tree, Sesshoumaru wanted to gather her and force her back to the palace, but his heart told him not too. He watched as Kagome's life fluttered back, she opened her eyes, a small smile creeping on to her pale lips. "Rin-…yo…. You came." She faltered.

"Kagome it's ok, Rin's here to help. You called me Kagome, you called me." Rin scrambled up the roots the held Kagome and Inuyasha tightly to the tree. Kagome's eyes shut and her breath started to fade. "Kagome don't go!" she cried reaching for the arrow with her small hands. "Kagome!" she screamed louder as if trying to wake the woman. A purple aura shone around Rins body and she gripped the arrow with all strength. The arrow crumpled and the roots fell off Kagome and wrapped around Inuyasha alone.

Kagome's body fell to the ground with a thump her body lay weak from the loss of blood. Rin jumped down and ran to her side, Sesshoumaru watching in amazement. _"Rin-…Rin is a miko!" _"Rin leave her, she is dying-…"

"No! No Sesshoumaru Rin is not leaving!" she screamed again and attempted to lift Kagome's body. Only to fall to the ground in failure. She tried again and again, forcing her body not to give up. A blue mist formed around Kagome and Rin gripped the woman's hands. The mist was then shaded with purple as the to girls healed Kagome's wounds.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and Rin fell to the ground unconscious from the lack of energy. "Rin!" Kagome shot forward and held the crumpled body, trying to keep it from hitting the ground hard. Lying Rin down she didn't see Sesshoumaru standing there in shock. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha pinned to the tree. "Just like the first time-…" she whispered and walked up to the tree.

"Stop wench! We came to save you not him." Sesshoumaru said coldly, picking up Rin's body.

"Well I thank you but I am not going to let him die like this!" she shouted and gripped the arrow, making it crumble at her touch. The roots released his body and Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome. She moved him off and pulled one arm over her shoulder. Starting to walked back to the village. "Are you coming?" she asked the lord who looked at her coldly about to reject. "Rin will start to run a fever and you will not get to your castle in time to save her. You have no choice if you want to save the girl." Kagome began to walk again, struggling to hold Inuyasha's body up.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and lifted his brother upon his shoulder, handing Rin over to Kagome. "Thank you-…"she whispered and continued on her way.

"At the rate you we going I would have died of old age." Kagome scowled but laughed to herself.


End file.
